king_julien_xiiifandomcom-20200214-history
King Me
This Article tells the story about the All Hail King Julien Episode [[King Me|'King Me']]. 'for a script of the episode see [[King Me/Script|'King Me/Script]]. See Also: 'Season 1 Episodes' Story The story opens with Maurice introducing King Julien to his people in an awesome party, which is invaded by the foosa. But once they are defeated, it reveals that it was all a dream because of Maurice in real life waking "Prince" Julien up. The Kingdom was under the control of King Julien XII or Julien's Uncle. Uncle King Julien has kept the kingdom safe for years only through fear, and to the prince, that is not how to live. Meanwhile Uncle King Julien was on his way to meet with Masikura for a psychic reading. Masikura foretold that the king of the lemurs would be eaten by the foosa by sundown tomorrow no matter of his begging and offerings, the one who wears will be eaten tomorrow. Uncle King Julien then gets an idea, and passes on King to Prince Julien, leaving him the kingdom, the people, and Clover, the King's bodyguard. In order to celebrate, King Julien throws a coronation bash to celebrate his crowning. In order to not attract the foosa's attention, king Julien through a "small party." During the coronation bash, he states that the kingdom won't live in fear anymore and to not be afraid of the foosa again. The lemurs weren't quite sure if he was right (as Xixi suggested) only until a small lemur named Mort stood up for him. Just as King Julien gets ready to throw the bash into full swing, the foosa attack scattering the people causing them to flee. Julien, Maurice and Clover were the only ones left after the foosa attack that didn't get taken by the foosa or run away and not come back. Masikura then reveals herself saying that he never had a chance. Julien had no other choice but to save his people from the foosa himself. Masikura gives Julien and Maurice directions to the Cove of Wonders, the secret repository if treasure bestowed by the gods for the Julien kings (a buttload of junk washed up on a beach). Masikura told him that when he found the weapon to save his people, he would know it in his heart. His first choice was a boombox, which to Maurice saying they would need something else. Next the Diving Helmet (metal headed foosa destroyer), even a harpoon, which accidently misfired swinging Julien into the Boombox again. The final choice was a paddle, where Maurice called it a toy, and Julien with a foosa destoryer in disguise. Being that Maurice couldn't touch the king with the paddle, he chose that as his weapon of choice Taking his weapon he distracted the foosa so Maurice could rescue the people. However his plan backfired on him and the foosa destroyed the paddle & ball toy, causing Julien to be captured. Maurice had realized what weapon they should've chose and quickly left to get it. Julien realized he was the worst king ever, causing everyone, including Mort, to disbelieve in him. Maurice returns with the boombox, King Julien's first choice, his true weapon he chose from his heart. The rhythm causes Julien to break free from his ropes and defeat the foosa while saving his people. He was overrun by the foosa and the situation was the same as his dream, except he didn't have his keytar, but had ultra bass. Maurice and Julien used the boombox to shake down a rockfall but the boombox gave out and the prophecy came true and the foosa bit off a large butt chunk. Julien's shriek bought the rockfall down on the foosa and escape. A party was later thrown for the rejoining of his kingdom. Julien states that the jungle they live in really is paradise. Trivia Masikura never said that the foosa would eat all of the king Julien still lives with that lost butt chunk scar today. The song "I Like to Move It" was played on the boombox as Julien rescue his people. The theme song's ending is played at the end all to the credits. Gallery King Me-III.jpg Netflix.png|The Netflix Sign King Me-II.jpeg King Me.jpeg Category:Episodes Category:Season 1